wildonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Queen Beehive
The Queen Beehive is released in Wild Ones on May 27, 2010. It is a modified version of the standard beehive, containing almost 3 times the amount of bees than the original Beehive. When placed right next to an enemy, the enemy will most likely be killed instantly due to the large swarm of bees resulting an OTK. Another feature is that a much larger queen bee appears. The queen bee can be killed with an Impulse Bomb. It is the most effective to use on a player before your turn. If used on a person who is after your turn, they could run away or jump over the bees before they have time to spread out. However, due to its fatality, it might instantly kill the person after your turn. It is useful in Ice Bridges ; Creepy Crawly ; Lab Rats ; Hot and Spicy ; Kennel ; Graveyard ; Chow Time! when there's a space which looks like a hole which is hard to escape. It is also useful in blank maps. (which you say the map is "insane".) Advantages *Note that bees will appear when it is hollow under and shoot it that is under it OB (Out of Bounds). It can cause tremendous and fatal kills and large increase of score if you put a beehive in a surface which is nothing or you've missed in blank maps. *It is easy to create an OTK due to there are many bees in this beehive but strongly recommended that it should be used the player which is before your turn or two. *In the past the Queen Behive can produce a little storm of bees, but now it can be even deadlier. Disadvantages *Such bombs like Impulse Bomb and Exploding Turkey can kill the swarm of bees which will make benefits to the players and turning it into the quantity of a beehive. *It's not recommended to throw to pets usually after your turn because it will be a waste as they escape, or if not, will be less effective for the future. Trivia *Playdom updated this hive due to the queen's damage between smaller bees. *A Queen Beehive has equal to 2 beehives and its half. *The bees will go down when they enter the water. *This should be used in a player's turn before yours and not to use at a player's turn after yours, or at 1v1 battle, as it will run away to bees, causing no damage. *There is hacked version of it that you can throw only Queen Bee. *The hive appears to be a dense hive, in addition to the size of the queen. *Ironically, this is the only beehive on which has a queen,while the two have not. In reality, every hives should have a queen. *The queen also appears on the beehive interface as four. *Unlike Beehive, this type of beehive is golden in colour and has a crown mark on it. See also *Baby Beehive *Beehive Category:Contents Category:Weapons Category:Beehives Category:OTK Category:Animal Related Weapons Category:Nature Weapons Category:Powerful Weapons Category:Edible Weapons Category:Fierce Weapons Category:Colorful Weapons Category:Living Weapons Category:Insects Category:Giftables Category:Weapons from the Wheel of Weapons Category:Hazardous Weapons Category:Weapons that cost Treats